more or less complicated than quarks
by Mika Uriah
Summary: a conversation in a bar with Teal'c make her realize that not everything has to be so complicated. - Original Male character.


Disclaimer: the only thing I own is Dean  
A/N: the conversation between Sam and Teal'c is based off of a conversation Sheldon had in The Big Bang Theory…

000

SG-1 was taking advantage of their night off and was in the local watering hole in Colorado, Sam was having fun watching a quite drunk Daniel Jackson being dry humped (as the only way to explain it) by two women and he had no clue by the looks of it of what he was supposed to do.

Jack was getting a round of drinks for the table and that left Sam alone at the table to entertain Teal'c, well, Murray, as he's known in the bar; Teal'c studied the beautiful blonde in front of him, she was wearing a light blue and white summer dress and a denim jacket that hugged her in all the right places, her above the collar hair cut was growing out a bit and were set in waves, her makeup was done impeccably well she didn't look like the cunning warrior he knew, a more beautiful woman "you are quite a stunning woman Colonel Carter."

She looked at him confused as she swallowed her drink "uhm, thank you Te...Murray."

"You are most welcome Colonel Carter, I do not understand why you cannot, as Doctor Frasier put it 'find a man.'"

Sam blushed hard "uhm…" she wasn't sure how to answer that exactly, she was never the type to go up to men and the men who did come onto her usually flee as fast as they could when they found out that she had her PH.D in astrophysics or was a colonel in the air force and Sam didn't like the idea of playing dumb just to get a guy, "it's complicated," she as hoping just to leave it at that, but, he knew with Teal'c it was never going to be that easy.

"I don't understand why it is complicated? is finding romance and a potential mate so hard here?"

She shook her head "I'm shy and I just can't walk up to a guy in a bar and be like 'hi'! It's just not me."

Teal'c looked around a bit like he was doing some tracking on distant planet and suddenly turned around, there was a man behind Teal'c with burnt caramel skin and hazel green eyes, his hair was pulled back in a pony tail and he had a well kempt goatee, he still managed to look relaxed in a dress pant, shirt, tie and vest combination; Sam was impressed it was hard for some guys to look so relaxed in an outfit like that and she wondered what he did for a living to make him seem like it, "hello," Teal'c started and Sam reached out to stop him "I am Murray."

The men shook hands "Dean," his voice was smooth and had a deep bass, it had a bit of an accent but Sam couldn't hear it too well thanks to the music and him being so far away.

"Are you currently partaking sexual intercourse?"

"Oh my God," Samantha turned 50 shades of red and was wondering what was taking Jack so long with the alcohol.

Dean smiled at Teal'c his teeth almost too straight thanks to years of braces probably in his teenage years "no."

"Would you like to be?"

"Murray!" she tried to grab him to stop him from starting something he might have regretted.

Dean thought about it for a second, this Murray guy was actually pretty cute, so was the blonde actually, he smiled at Murray and made the move to obviously check him out "sure why not."

"Excellent, can I have the numbers in which I need to call you at your place of residents."

"Yeah, sure why not," Dean took a pen and wrote the numbers on Teal'c's hand.

Teal'c thanked him and turned around "see. Easy as cake."

"Pie."

"But, O'Neill likes Cake."

Sam rolled her eyes "the saying traditionally is 'easy as pie' but, I get your point, I shouldn't be shy; there is no need for me to be worried and nervous. I should just go up to someone and be like 'hey,' if I find them attractive, yes?"

He got up to go dance with Dean which got Sam by surprise as Jack sat down, Teal'c leaned over discreetly first "well, that and sometimes waiting isn't all its "cracked up" to be."

"What was that about?" Jack asked as Sam finished off her old drink and started on the one that Jack just brought.

She shrugged shyly making sure to swallow before she answered "oh. You know. Murray..T… being all wise in things in things I don't expect him to be wise in."

"Like quarks?"

She giggled and watched Teal'c and Dean dance on the floor, "yessir. Like quarks. And a few other…things."

"More complicated then quarks?"

"Oh…I dunno," she shrugged "doesn't have to be."


End file.
